Mermaids in New York
by Dragonofthefourelements
Summary: The girls go to NY city to meet the Russos and explore NY. Clueless to each other's secrets, Emma and Justin fall under her mermaid love spell. Then, the girls dicover a new moon pool and realize that they're not the only mermaids anymore. TY myVampire24!
1. Chapter 1

**This is quite literally NOT MINE! This is myvampire24's fan fiction which they asked me to continue and I just thought I should also include their chapters… Please don't try to kick me off… they can vouch for me…**

**This is only slightly tweaked and as I said this chapter and the next one ARE NOT MINE! Heack… the concept isn't even mine… =(**

**Don't worry… something totally mine will be coming out soon… maybe… what can I say… High School…**

Justin was cleaning the empty Bedroom for a new student from Australia. She was coming to the USA for a project in her School. She had to learn a foreign country and she chose the USA.

"Justin we're going to the Airport! Are you coming?" asked his mother, Mrs. Russo

"Yeah mom! Be right down." Justin replied. He started walking down stairs and looked back at the empty room.

"Justin!" Mrs. Russo hollered in irritation.

"I'm coming!" Justin replied. Justin walked down to the Sub-Station and saw Juliet and Alex talking. He waved to Juliet and she waved back smiling.

"See you soon Justin." Juliet said. Alex turned around and waved.

"Don't scare her!" Alex said giggling. Justin grinned and walked out the door with his Mother.

"Wait Justin!" Alex said.

"What?" Justin asked.

"You're going all the way to Australia to get this girl right?" Alex asked.

"Um… No…."Justin replied.

"Well get me something on the way back!" Alex said. Justin rolled his eyes and hugged the two girls.

When they got to the Airport it was really crowded. "Now who are we looking for again?" Mrs. Russo asked.

"Emma Gilbert, Cleo Sertori and Rikki Chadwick." Justin said.

"Three girls! I thought there was only one coming!" Mrs. Russo asked in disbelief.

"Well it changed at the last minute." Justin said. Three girls were walking around with suitcases. "I think that's them." Justin said pointing to the girls.

"Ok. Didn't you bring a picture?" Mrs. Russo asked.

"I did!" Justin said in excitement. He grabbed the picture and held it up. "Yeah that's them." Justin confirmed. They walked over to the girls. "Hi. I'm Justin Russo." Justin said. Emma, Cleo and Rikki turned around.

"Oh! There he is." Rikki said.

Mrs. Russo walked over. "Do YOU SPEAK English?" Mrs. Russo yelled.

The three girls were confused at first. "Uh… Yah! We're from Australia, not Japan!" Rikki exclaimed. Emma kicked Rikki in the leg and smiled. "Yes we speak English."

"Ug…" Mrs. Russo groaned looking at Rikki, "You'll get along with Alex just fine…"

Emma said, "Hi. I'm Cleo." Cleo said holding out her hand.

"I'm Rikki." Rikki said holding out her hand. Justin and Mrs. Russo shook their hands.

"So that must make me Emma." Emma said shaking their hands.

"Well let's get you three home." Mrs. Russo said.

"Do you have everything?" Justin asked. Emma, Cleo and Rikki nodded. "By the way you might have to share a bedroom. Since we found out three girls were coming at the last minute. I didn't even know." Justin lied.

"It's fine. Rikki and I have sleeping bags." Emma said.

"Great! Let's go." Mrs. Russo exclaimed.

When they got back to Waverly Place it was night. Justin showed them their room. "Good night girls." Justin said.

"Good night Justin." The three girls said. Justin closed the door and went to bed.

"Wow. This is a wonderful place so far." Emma said.

"Yeah. Let's go to sleep so we can see more tomorrow!" Cleo said. The three girls went to bed.

The next morning it was really bright out. The girls walked down to the Kitchen were the others were.

"Good morning girls. Let me introduce you to my children." She walked over to Max. "This is Max." She walked over to Alex. "This is Alex." She walked over to Mr. Russo. "This is my husband, but you can call him Mr. Russo. I'm Mrs. Russo and you know Justin." Mrs. Russo said.

"Ok. Where's Justin now?" Emma asked. "He is getting his Vam..." Mrs. Russo stopped. "He's getting his girlfriend." The girls nodded.

Justin and Juliet walked in. "This is Emma, Cleo and Rikki. The ones I was talking about." Justin said. "Hi girls, my name is Juliet." Juliet said.

"I'm Emma and this is Rikki and Cleo." She said pointing to each girl when she said their name. Juliet nodded.

"Tonight's a Full Moon, that'll be so romantic!" Justin exclaimed.

The three girls froze. "I thought you said there wouldn't be any Full Moon!" Rikki whispered into Emma's ear.

"I didn't know!" Emma said whispering back into Rikki's ear.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Russo asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing... They always do this." Cleo lied.

Alex looked over at her mother. "This is why I don't talk to anyone foreign!" Alex whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is quite literally NOT MINE! This is myvampire24's fan fiction which they asked me to continue and I just thought I should also include their chapters… Please don't try to kick me off… they can vouch for me…**

**This is only slightly tweaked and as I said this chapter and the last one ARE NOT MINE! Heack… the concept isn't even mine… =(**

**Don't worry… something totally mine will be coming out soon… maybe… what can I say… High School…**

That night Emma, Cleo and Rikki covered up their windows in the Bedroom. "There we go." Rikki said finishing the last window.

"The full moon comes up in about 30 minutes. Let's go down with the Russo's." Emma suggested. The girls went down stairs and saw everyone, even Juliet down stairs.

"Hi guys. We will be sleeping in our room for the Full Moon." Rikki said.

"Oh! Ok." Justin said.

"Let's go to sleep with our guest." Mrs. Russo said.

"Ok." Everyone said. Everyone went up to bed.

"Thank goodness we didn't have to worry about anything." Cleo said.

"Yeah." Rikki said.

"God, I hope we didn't just jinx that…" Cleo worried

The Full Moon came out and hovered over the Russo's House. Emma woke up and went down stairs to get a drink thinking the windows were covered up. She saw the Full Moon light and fell under its spell. Justin walked down and saw Emma on the Couch. "Hi Justin." She said giggling. "Come over here Justin." Emma said.

"Ok?" Justin said walking over. Emma's eyes sparkled. He began to fall under Emma's spell.

"Kiss me Justin!" Emma said. Justin walked closer without saying anything and got on his knees. They both kissed and they didn't stop.

Within a few minutes morning came and they were still kissing. The lights turned on and the moon went completely down. Emma fell out of the spell! And was confused as was Justin.

"Hi Justin I'm…" Juliet began.

Emma pushed Justin away. "Justin!" She screamed. Justin fell over and didn't know what had happened. "What?" Justin asked.

Juliet realized what happen. "Justin! Why did you kiss her!" Juliet turned around to Emma.

"Not that you aren't pretty, but he's my boyfriend." Juliet said.

"I have a boyfriend too! Ash!" Emma said looking over at Justin. "You know that right?" Emma said. Justin was confused then it hit him! He rememebered what happened.

"I kissed you! I remember it now! The full moon was shining on us."

Emma's eyes got big. _Full Moon? Kissing? _Emma thought. _He must have fell under my love spell. _Emma thought. Juliet turned over to Justin. "I'm going to forgive you this time, but if you kiss her again you will regret you ever messed with a vamp….." Juliet stormed out the door before she let anything more slip out in front of Emma.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally! YAY I get write my own chapter for this one!**

**The concept is still not mine and I in no way trying to claim it from myvampire24!**

**Get off my back, lawyers!**

**I'm BAACK! **

**My computer got a ton of viruses (or is it Viri?) Whatever my computer is better now and I'm back to writing.**

**Oh, and btw this now in Emma's POV… I kept in third person because that was how it was originally written by myvampire24…**

I was horrified. I had just almost broken Justin and Juliet up over me. I glanced over and saw a horrified look on Justin's face.

I felt tears on my face as I fled out of the front door.

"Emma! This isn't home, it's too dangerous here!" Cleo's voice spoke

I looked over to the staircase to see Cleo and Rikki.

"We're it here, there's no Lewis, no Ash, and no Zane. If you go to the water there's no one to save us, no one to cover up for us!" Rikki yelled

I didn't listen. I ran out of the house with only thought in my mind.

_ Water, I need to get to the ocean!_

The ocean came into view and I dove in headfirst.

I felt my legs melt into a tail, and I had never felt freer.

**Back at the house in Justin's POV**

What was that? Something about water being dangerous?

"Is she ok?" I asked

"We gotta go!"

"I can take you." I offered

"No, just stay away and cover for us."

"Um… ok." I agreed

They ran out the door.

"Where are the girls?" My dad asked

"Sleeping in, because of the Jet Lag."

"Ok then, we'll do Wizard Lessons now then."

For the first time in forever, I didn't pay any attention to the lesson.

**In the water, Emma's POV**

I hadn't been swimming long when I saw something in the distance.

An Island, not far off of the coast.

Something drew me to it and I soon found myself unintentionally swimming towards it.

Soon enough I was in a small cave with a pool in it.

_The moon pool, _I thought.

I looked up and sure enough, there was a hole in the ceiling exactly like Maiko.

It wasn't too long before the other girls showed up.

"Wow…" Rikki said, "I wonder if it's like Maiko."

"It is…" I stated

"You know what that means?" she asked

"What?" Cleo asked

"We're not the only mermaids out there anymore." She said


End file.
